Lucifer in Love
by lu.chan93
Summary: Instead of beating Dean to within an inch of his life on that field, Lucifer fucks him.


_The angels are feasting on blood of the meek _  
_In blossom with treason I play with the weak _  
_Fading roses cover me _  
_And semen makes my spirit free _

_The sacrifice was made in the name of me _  
_The sacrifice was made in the name of you _  
_You call me by my middle name _  
_I'm Lucifer in love _  
_- In love with you_

_-Lucifer in Love - Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio_

AN: What should have happened during Swan Song. Also, the Molotov got rid of Michael for good.

"You know," Sam – Lucifer says, and the irritation in his voice makes Dean shiver with fear. "I tried to be nice, for Sammy's sake," he spits. "But you are just a pain…" he caresses the lapel's of Dean's leather jacket, and with a tilt of his head, "in my ass." He turns Dean around sharply and slams him roughly into the hood of the Impala.

"What are you-" Dean begins- he's expecting violence, and for a moment was certain Lucifer was going to throw him into the windshield of his car.

"Well, now I'm going to be a pain in yours." Dean tenses underneath Lucifer's touch, and a painfully familiar chuckle that worms its way out of his brother's mouth. "Yes, Dean. I'm going to fuck you. Just like you've done to Sammy time and again. I'm in his head now, see?" Lucifer says, grinding his already hard dick against Dean's ass, and against everything, Dean's body betrays him and becomes blindingly hard. There's a loud, tearing sound, and suddenly his pants, along with his boxers are a crumpled, torn heap wound around his ankles.

"Sammy, please," Dean begs, and when his brother's fingers are shoved into his mouth, he sucks on them unconsciously, wondering at this point whether he's begging for Sam – Lucifer, he has to remember it's not his brother anymore – to stop, or to keep going. Dean yelps in pain as two slick fingers probes his entrance before brutally inserting themselves to the knuckle. He struggles, but his hands are pinned to the hood by some invisible force, and all it does it push those fingers in deeper. He whimpers, and Satan uses his brother's hand to stroke Dean's hair almost lovingly.

"It's okay, Dean," Lucifer whispers using his brother's voice, and his traitorous cock throbs at that. "No one's here to see." And he looks around, lo and behold, Bobby is gone. He isn't given time to dwell on the implications because the fingers in his ass are thrusting roughly into him, brushing against his prostate with each stroke, making his knees buckle and several involuntary moans slide past his control. His cock is so hard it's purple, and leaking a steady stream of precome.

"Please…." He whispers into the hood of the impala.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you need, Dean," Sam's voice wraps around Dean's cock like a caress, and his hips involuntarily buck. He bites his lip to stop the whimper from escaping as his brother's fingers slide out of his ass, leaving him feeling empty. He only has that for a moment, because Lucifer lines Sam's cock up at Dean's entrance, and impales him in one, smooth thrust. The burn mixes with the pleasure in a way Dean's never experienced before. A single tear leaks from the corner of Dean's eye, and Lucifer leans forward and licks up the trail, placing an almost tender kiss where the tear fell. He grips a hand tight into Dean's hair and pulls as he pounds into him without mercy. Dean can feel his orgasm not far off, and more and more moans fall from his mouth, unbidden. Lucifer reaches around and begins tugging at Dean's cock harshly.

"You gonna come for me, Dean? Come all over your little brother's cock? You gonna come for the Devil?" Dean sobs brokenly as his orgasm crashes over him, his come striping the dented hood of the Impala. He can hear his brother's breath coming in short, harsh spurts, and he clenches down around him. That's all it takes; Lucifer is spilling Sam's seed into him with a shout, pounding endlessly through the orgasm. Dean comes again from the stimulation, a broken strangled sound forcing its way out of his throat. More tears fall. Lucifer slumps forward, leaving a kiss on Dean's temple. "It's gonna be okay, Dean," he whispers, and Dean starts. That's not Lucifer's tone. "I've got him." In the moment of orgasm, Sam manages to wrest control from Lucifer. Dean makes a garbled noise in the back of his throat, and Sam is slipping out of him and throwing the rings onto the ground before he manages to turn himself over on the hood. His eyes lock with Sam's, his brother standing before the pit. Dean's mouth opens and closes several times, but Sam just smiles. And he falls.


End file.
